Sangoku Taichi
Sangoku Taichi (三国太一) is one of the supporting characters in Inazuma Eleven GO and Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. He is the primary goalkeeper for Raimon. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO *''"Raimon's previous captain. His kindness is his team's mainstay."'' Appearance He is tall, has brown curly hair that is shaved from the sides and his eyes are black. He has a fair skin color. He wears the standard goalkeeper uniform of Raimon, Raimon jacket and Raimon school uniform. Background Sangoku suddenly had a flashback while playing during the match against Tengawara. It was shown that he was playing cheerfully with his friends in his childhood and how he was playing soccer with them as their goalkeeper. He also named his mother the goddess of victory. Plot (GO) Sangoku made his debut along with the whole Raimon team that is led by Shindou Takuto at the end of the Episode 1 to help the team that got attacked by Tsurugi Kyousuke. In Episode 2, he becames angry as Tsurugi replied cynacally to Shindou after this asked him what he and Tenma are doing at the soccerfield. Afterwards they had a match against Tsurugi's team. He used Burning Catch to try to block Death Sword of Tsurugi, but he wasn't able to successfully block it. Just like the other members he gets badly beaten. Afterwards Shindou suddenly released his power (which resulted in a Keshin) and stole the ball, but is severely tired and collapsed. He was sent to the hospital with Kirino Ranmaru by Shindou's side. Later many members of the Raimon team quit which devastated the ones who were left. And Tsurugi comes in later stating that he is joining the Raimon team to which surprised everyone in Raimon. Afterwards, they had a match against Eito and had to lose since that was instructed to them by Fifth Sector, making Sangoku uneasy. During Episode 9, Sangoku saw Tenma near the fields while he was going home after buying supplies. Sangoku invited Matsukaze at his home and taught him that he should also practice passing the ball, not just dribbling. In this episode, Tenma noted that Sangoku was a good cook. Sangoku's mother appeared in this episode, she said that she will come to see his next match which made sangoku refuse telling her that she should not come which made tenma say sangoku really does not wan t to see his mother so she can't see him losing in his match. In Episode 10, the second half of the match against Tengawara, Sangoku suddenly has a flashback while playing. It was shown that he was playing with his friends in his childhood and how he was playing soccer with them as their goalkeeper then, the flashback ended. Suddenly, he got his will power back and focused on the game and protecting the goal. He threw the ball to them and one of the members of the opposing team thought the ball was open, but Shinsuke got it. Afterwards he had to block a Keshin hissatsu of another team but he was able to block it, in the end he was happy that the team won with a score of 2-1 meaning that Raimon will advance in the Holy Road tournament. Afterwards, in the next match against Mannouzaka, the Raimon team and the others had a rough time and also Sangoku since he wasn't able to block most of Mannouzaka's hissatsu. But with the help all of the team members, the Raimon team won against Mannouzaka. In the match against Teikoku, he was unable to block Koutei Penguin 7 and Mikado's Keshin shoot with Burning Catch. Though at the end, Raimon won with 3-2 because Tsurugi came to help Raimon in the second half. At the end of Episode 19, he is unable to block Kaiou shoots. So he was replaced by Matsukaze Tenma as goalkeeper and had to play as a defender. After Matsukaze being able to block the opponents shoot, he got his hope back. At the end of the match, he created a Hissatsu called Fence of Gaia to block the shot that is more powerful than his catch hissatsu; Burning Catch. In Episode 22, he used Fence of Gaia to blocked Minamisawa's Sonic Shot but wasn't able to block Minamisawa's second shot because it was went to another direction to which Sangoku didn't anticipate. In Episode 23, he was unable to blockKai Nobutake's Rocket Head. In Episode 25, Sangoku is seen training along with the others Raimon team members. He became shocked and surprised when Hikaru strikes his face in a goalpost. He and Kirino approaches of Hikaru to see if he is well and looked angry to Kariya, who's laughing a lot. Later he asked Hikaru to shoot. Hikaru, after saw Kurama by just some instants, being able to strike a very nice and strong shoot witch impressed Sangoku Taichi. He manages to block the shoot, but his gloves becames very damaged. In the next day, when Matsukaze Tenma asks who is Nishiki Ryouma, Sangoku comments tha t he hurts himself many times when he tried to block Nishiki powerful shots. Against Hakuren, he used Fence of Gaia two times against Yukimura's hissatsu technique but failed at the first attempt because it was too fast. In Episode 27, Sangoku was injured by Segi, a powerful SEED of Hakuren. He was replaced by Tenma again. He plays as the goalkeeper again in Episode 29 against Kidokawa Seishuu (GO), shocked to see that there was big water of wall in front of his goal during Raimon's next match. In Episode 30, he tried to stop Gallop Buster and Triangle ZZ but failed to do so. In Episode 31, he failed to block Sousuke's shot, but Shinsuke blocked his shot. In Episode 34, he tried to block Maboroshi Shot with his block hissatsu but failed. In Episode 35, he was able to block Genei no Dalamanglass shot with some help of Amagi Daichi's Viva! Banri no Choujou and Kariya Masaki's Hunter's Net. Though later in the second half of the match, Sangoku is benched because Nishizono Shinsuke will play as the goalkeeper till the end of the match. In the end, Raimon won. In Episode 37, he was surprised that Shinsuke has a keshin. He was also happy when he saw Minamisawa. In Episode 38, he used Fence of Gaia two times against Amemiya's Taiyou Shin Apollo's Sunshine Force and keshin shoot but failed. He was replaced by Nishizono Shinsuke, and in the next episode, he helped him to use his keshin. In the Episode 41, he played in the final against Seidouzan. He tried to stop Ballista Shot but failed because he wasn't too fast. In the Episode 42, he used Fence of Gaia to stop Kurosaki's Bakunetsu Storm but failed another time. In the Episode 43, he became injured and is replaced by Shinsuke. Plot (Chrono Stone) In Episode 1, it was revealed that he joined a sumo club when no one in Raimon could even remember what soccer was. He also does not recognize Tenma at all. In Episode 3, he appeared alongside with the Raimon soccer team. They remembered their memories for soccer again but they didn't know who Tsurugi Kyousuke was. He agreed to help Tsurugi Yuuichi, Tenma and Fei Lune to bring back the soccer and stop the plans of El Dorado. In Episode 5, he used Burai Hand to stop Beta's Keshin Armed shoot, but failed. In Episode 6, he used Burai Hand once more but failed to block Beta's normal shoot. He got injured by that and was replaced by Shinsuke. After the match, whole Raimon went back to their timeline. When they arrived, Sangoku threw his keeper gloves on the ground and quit the team like the others who don't have a Keshin because they got brainwashed. In Episode 018 (Chrono Stone), he and all the members came back. Sangoku was shown trying to block Setsuna Boost but fails to do so. Afterwards, it was revealed that all the third years were also attacked, but they explained they were able to beat them though just like the other second years who got attacked. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Sangoku appeared with the rest of the Raimon's team in the GO movie. During the match against Unlimited Shining, he tried to stop Hakuryuu's White Hurricane, but wasn't too fast to use Fence of Gaia. During the match against Zero, he wasn't able to stop Hakuryuu's normal shoot and White Breath, even using Fence of Gaia to stop the keshin hissatsu shoot. He was later badly injured by Shuu's Black Ash and was replaced by Endou. At the end of the match, he used a new hissatsu, Burai Hand, to stop Shuu's and Hakuryuu's Zero Magnum and it succeeded it. Game Appearance Character and Avatar Character View Stats Inazuma Eleven GO At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 147 *'TP': 175 *'Kick': 58 *'Dribbling': 72 *'Technique': 88 *'Block': 97 *'Speed': 101 *'Stamina': 77 *'Catch': 158 *'Lucky': 85 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO *'GK Burning Catch' *'GK Fence of Gaia' *'GK Burai Hand' *'SK Catch Plus 20' Teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'Ball Savers' *'Raimon Dreams' Trivia *His character song is "Honmono no Tsuyosa" (True Strength) (with Minamisawa). *He was the captain of Raimon before he gave his position to Shindou Takuto. Category:GO characters Category:Goalkeepers Category:Raimon GO Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Captains Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone)